In The Pouring Rain
by youshouldprobablybeinbed
Summary: When the war finished, Hermione was alone. Harry went into a depression, Ron couldn't handle her and her parents were murdered. She finds comfort in the most unexpected person, but what now?


**Authors Note:**

This is the first story I have ever finished and uploaded, but I am pretty happy with it. So I hope you are too. Also, I am thinking of writing a story on what happened to bring them here, but at the moment I don't have any motivation, so let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Harry Potter. Everything belongs to JK Rowling, and I could never dream of replacing her. Along with this, I want to thank JK Rowling for my entire childhood. I really wouldn't be anywhere without her stories.

So moving along, here you go, enjoy

**In The Pouring Rain.**

'No you don't understand!' I screamed, not knowing if I am crying or not because of the heavy rain fall all around us. 'I have lost everybody, my parents died, my best friend went into the most damaging depression the Healers at St Mungo's have ever seen and cant even look at me without feeling guilt and remembering everything that happened, and my ex, who was also my best friend couldn't handle me; everybody I have ever known or loved has left me! I will not let that happen to me again, I can't lose anyone else in my life! Especially not you!'

'You wont lose me!' Draco screamed back.

'Prove it. Everyone else in my life said I would never lose them, now they are gone, how can I be sure you are going to stay! Prove it! Because I cant lose anyone else, I am already damaged enough as it is.'

'You want me to prove it! Okay I will prove it!' he said quickly and before I could register what was happening, his lips were on mine, in a passion filled kiss. The type of kiss all girls dream about. Rain pouring down on us, drenching us to the core, one of his hands in my hair, making it even more tangled than it already is, the other in the middle of my back pulling me closer to him, my hands on the back of his neck, pulling his head further down to mine. Absolutely perfect in my opinion, and definitely my younger self's opinion. He reluctantly pulled away, leaning his forehead against mine and breathing deeply. With his eyes still closed he speaks, 'You wont lose me Hermione. I love you, so unless you plan on leaving me, I am not going anywhere. Is that enough proof for you or do you need more?'

'Draco, I really can't lose anyone else.'

'Hermione, I love you. With all my heart I love you. There is nothing anyone can do or say to make me stop loving you. I will never leave you. As long as you want me around I am here, I am not going anywhere.'

'Draco…'

'No. Stop. Your scared, I get that, trust me I do, but you cant let fear rule your life! Stop worrying about everything and let go. Stop worrying about what might happen and focus on here and now! There is no point in dwelling on the past, worrying about what might happen in the future, the past has already been written and the future is ours to make. So make it.'

'But Draco, what if I do lose you? I don't know what I would do…'

'You are stronger than that. You're a Gryffindor, you are the brightest witch of the age, you helped bring down the Dark Lord and you brought me out of the dark. If, _IF,_ anything where to happen, _which it wont, _then you will work through it just like you do everything else in this world. Hermione, you are the brightest, happiest, smartest, kindest, most loving, loyal, brave, strong, beautiful, liveliest person I have met in my life, if anyone could get through it its you. I was on the edge, I had nothing left to lose, and what I did, I was ready to lose, I was there standing on the edge, one foot over it already, and you came and stopped me. If you can bring me, the most stubborn, pride filled person back from the brink of death then you can get through anything.

'But you wont need to do it alone, because I am not going anywhere. So anything you ever need to get through, we will get through it together.'

'Draco?' I ask looking up at him.

'Hermione?'

'I love you too. Thank you.'

Then we kiss again. And if I thought the last kiss we shared was perfect, then this one took my breath away. Gentler than the last, full of love, hope, passion. His hands in the same place as last time, except pulling me in with less need and more love, my hands resting on his chest, tugging on the collar of his shirt. I don't think I have experienced such, peace and happiness since I was just a little girl swinging on the swing set by my home. And as the clouds start to drift away, letting the sunshine down on us, I finally feel hope.

Draco was right, people have left me, and even if more do in the future, I will deal with it when I need to, but right now, I have the most wonderful man in front of me, and I don't plan on letting him go. So even if this doesn't last, it doesn't affect me now, because right now I cant imagine being anywhere else, or in anyone else's arms. I love this man, I think I always have, it's just a shame it took until after the war for the both of us to realize, or we could have been together for so much longer.

Pulling away I smile up at him and say 'I hope you realize I am not letting you go anywhere now? Your mine.'

'That was the plan.' He says smiling down at me. Kissing me on the forehead he takes my hand and we walk up to the castle.

Slytherin's prince and Gryffindor's princess. Head boy and girl. Ex Death Eater and ex Golden Girl. Ex enemies. After 7 years of hate, who could have guessed we would end up here?


End file.
